Conspiracy
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Alice Piperwood tinha um novo namorado, Marlene McKinnon estava sem paciência, e Nymphadora Tonks e Lily Evans só estavam no meio das malucas conspirações de Marlene.


— Isso precisa acabar.

Lily estava se sentindo no meio de uma cena de filme, em que as amigas se reuniam para conspirar contra a outra, que não estava presente.

No caso, Marlene tinha reunido ela e Tonks para conspirarem contra Alice.

— Você está exagerando — Tonks a respondeu.

— Eu não estou exagerando — retrucou Marlene — Na semana passada, era para nós quatro irmos ao cinema. Tínhamos combinado isso já faz tempo. E o que ela faz? Leva o Frank.

O novo namorado de Alice era o aparente problema.

— Ela só queria que o conhecêssemos — Lily argumentou — É importante para ela estar conosco.

— Ela sai todos os dias com ele. A gente não consegue marcar porque "ah, eu já combinei com o Frank" — Marlene imitou a voz fina de Alice — E ontem? Lily, é o nosso dia de garotas! Eu nunca cancelei esses dias quando o Sirius me mandava mensagem. Sabe por quê? Porque é sagrado!

Isso era fato. Se tinha algo que Marlene não cancelava, era o dia das garotas. Naqueles dias, nenhuma delas tinha desculpa para faltar, nem mesmo quando alguma delas estava doente.

— Mas ela não faltou — Tonks observou.

— Ela fez pior! — Marlene exclamou, mais contrariada ainda — Levou o Frank para a _nossa_ reunião! Eu pensei que fosse uma regra: sem garotos.

— Lene, isso é muito clube da Luluzinha — disse Lily.

— Ah é? Então você não se importaria se a gente começasse a falar sobre coisas de garota na frente do Frank?

Bom ponto.

— A gente quase não conversou. Eu me senti nada a vontade — ela continuou — Se deixássemos garotos entrarem, deixaria de ser a nossa reunião de garotas. Viraria um encontro de casais.

Para alguém deixar Marlene não a vontade, era porque a situação era séria mesmo.

— Deveríamos falar com ela — sugeriu Tonks.

— Quando? No banheiro? — perguntou Marlene — Porque ela não desgruda dele!

Como que para comprovar o que ela disse, viram Alice aproximar-se de onde elas estavam sentadas, acompanhada do namorado.

Frank não tinha amigos?

— Oi — ela acenou, parecendo bem feliz.

Lily e Tonks acenaram de volta, sem a mesma animação, enquanto Marlene fingiu não ter visto.

— Preciso dizer mais alguma coisa? — ela sussurrou.

— O que a gente vai fazer? Ignorá-la? — perguntou Lily, virando para ela.

— Tenho uma ideia bem melhor.

Elas não voltaram a tocar no assunto, já que Alice e Frank sentaram-se junto com elas.

 **PORNÔ**

 **Marlene McKinnon** criou o grupo " **PORNÔ** "

 **Marlene McKinnon** adicionou você

 **Marlene**

O negócio é o seguinte (14:30)

Vamos combinar outra reunião de garotas (14:30)

Para falar sobre como a Lily perdeu a virgindade (14:30)

 **Tonks**

A Lily o quê? (14:32)

Eu o quê? (14:32) ✓✓

 **Tonks**

Você vai fazer um dos seus planos McKinnon, não é? (14:33)

Vai envergonhá-la na frente do namorado (14:34)

 **Marlene**

Se o Frank realmente a ama (14:34)

Terá que nos aturar (14:34)

E precisa ser a minha virgindade? (14:35) ✓✓

 **Marlene**

Tá bom (14:36)

A gente fala da virgindade da Tonks (14:36)

 **Tonks**

E com quem eu teria perdido? (14:37)

Lene! (14:37) ✓✓

 **Marlene**

Com o Remus, óbvio (14:37)

Já entendi, Lily (14:38)

Sem virgindades (14:38)

Vamos falar sobre a minha transa com o Sirius, então (14:39)

 **Tonks**

Ela vai morrer de vergonha (14:40)

 **Marlene**

Esse é o objetivo (14:40)

Eu topo (14:41) ✓✓

 **Marlene**

Tonks, liga para ela (14:42)

 **Tonks**

Por que eu? (14:42)

Por que não você? (14:43)

 **Marlene**

Porque é mais fácil mandar os outros fazerem (14:44)

Ah! Não fale para ela o motivo da reunião (14:44)

Senão, ela pode recuperar um pouco da noção (14:45)

 **Tonks**

Ela vai nos encontrar na sua casa às oito (14:48)

 **Marlene**

Minha casa? (14:49)

Por que minha? (14:49)

 **Tonks**

Porque eu quis :) (14:50)

Haha (14:50) ✓✓

Elas não estavam em um quarto cor de rosa e não tinham um Burn Book, mas Lily diria que Marlene estava se sentindo uma Regina George tranquilamente.

Estava tão focada em envergonhar Alice ao máximo que Tonks e Lily precisaram lembrá-la de não passar dos limites, como da vez em que ela quis fazer um teste de fidelidade com Amos Diggory, o ex-crush de Lily. O fato de ele não ter passado no teste não justificava as atitudes de Marlene, apesar de ela achar que sim. Mesmo assim, ninguém pôde convencê-la a não usar um vestido curto, ela parecia entrar no personagem mais fácil assim.

Se ela tivesse uma estante de mulheres do cinema, com certeza Miranda Priestly e Cher Horowitz seriam um grande destaque, o que já dizia muito.

Era de se surpreender que Alice não tivesse ficado na defensiva assim que entrou com Frank. Talvez ela pensasse que elas não seriam capazes de aprontar com ela, ou realmente não tinha percebido o estranho clima que estava no quarto.

— Eu odeio ter que admitir isso — Marlene estava falando antes mesmo de ela aparecer, já tendo escutado seus passos nas escadas — Eu jurava que ele broxaria.

— Você só diz isso porque tem implicância com ele — retrucou Tonks.

Para a sorte de Lily, ela estava de costas para Alice, então não poderia ver a sua expressão de vergonha e talvez horror. Ela parou de caminhar e, como a porta estava encostada, ninguém pôde ver sua reação.

— Você não vai escutar isso muitas vezes, Nymphadora, mas tenho que admitir — Marlene tinha um sorriso maldoso e falava um tom de voz quase gritante, para ter certeza de que suas palavras eram bem escutadas — o seu primo fode muito.

— Então você gozou? — Lily sentiu vergonha só de falar aquelas palavras.

No geral, ela não era tão safada assim.

— Acho que umas três vezes — Marlene respondeu — A gente não conseguia parar.

— Por isso você desapareceu no sábado — Tonks fingiu surpresa.

— Desde quando você é tão comedida, senhorita Marlene? Pode ir contando tudo! Todos os detalhes! — disse Lily.

Isso foi o bastante para elas escutarem passos descendo as escadas.

Ficaram quietas até escutarem a batida forte na porta da frente. Foi quando Marlene caiu para trás, gargalhando. Apesar de sentir pena por causa de Alice, Lily e Tonks não puderam evitar rir também.

— Você ficou vermelha! — Lene apontou para ela, rindo — Parecia um tomate.

— Se eu fiquei vermelha, imagina como ela ficou! — retrucou Lily, também rindo.

— Vou mandar mensagem para ela.

Marlene pegou o celular de dentro do bolso da calça, parecendo bem ansiosa.

 **Heterótrofas**

Alice, Lily, Marlene e Tonks

 **Marlene**

Lice, cadê você? (20:15)

 **Alice**

Não se faça de sonsa, McKinnon (20:16)

Você me ouviu chegando (20:16)

O que vocês fizeram foi sacanagem (20:16)

 **Marlene**

Não entendi (20:17)

 **Alice**

Sabiam que eu estava com Frank (20:18)

 **Marlene**

Vocês nasceram grudados agora? (20:19)

Como que eu ia adivinhar que você ia levar o seu namorado para a NOSSA noite de MENINAS? (20:19)

 **Alice**

Porque eu já fiz isso antes (20:20)

 **Marlene**

E a noite de MENINAS não era para ser a nossa noite de falar sobre qualquer coisa? Incluindo garotos? (20:20)

 **Alice**

É :( (20:21)

 **Marlene**

E não tem hora de encontrar com as amigas e hora de passar o tempo com o namorado? (20:21)

 **Alice**

Tem :( (20:23)

 **Marlene**

Então o que você tem a nos dizer? (20:23)

 **Alice**

Vai tomar no cu (20:24)

 **Tonks**

Hahahahaha (20:24)

 **Alice**

E desculpa (20:24)

Não vai acontecer de novo (20:24)

 **Marlene**

Eu tomo sempre que tô afim (20:25)

Aliás, sabiam que tomar tequila pela vagina te deixa mais bêbada? (20:25)

 **Alice**

Eu falei vai tomar no cu, não na vagina (20:25)

 **Tonks**

Agressiva (20:25)

Óbvio que não (20:25) ✓✓

Ninguém aqui faz isso (20:26) ✓✓

Só você (20:26) ✓✓

 **Alice**

Posso perguntar uma coisa? (20:27)

 **Marlene**

Manda (20:27)

 **Alice**

Então o Sirius não é broxa, né? (20:28)

 **Marlene**

Ah vai se foder (20:28)

Você sabe que a gente não transou (20:28)

Só falei aquilo para te encher (20:28)

Não sei não (20:29) ✓✓

Foram muitos detalhes (20:29) ✓✓

 **Marlene**

Que detalhes? (20:29)

Cê tá muito louca (20:30)

 **Tonks**

Não foi o que Sirius acabou de me dizer (20:30)

 **Alice**

O QUE (20:30)

 **Marlene**

Vou dormir (20:30)

Tchau (20:30)

COMO ASSIM (20:31) ✓✓

 **Alice**

SENHORA (20:31)

SENHORA (20:31)

POR QUE ESTÁ CORRENDO, SENHORA? (20:31)

 **Marlene**

SAIAM DA MINHA CASA (20:32)

Ela fechou a porta na nossa cara (20:32) ✓✓

Eu vou arrombar (20:32) ✓✓

 **Alice**

SENHORA (20:32)

A SENHORA TÁ BATENDO PONTO NA CASA DE SIRIUS BLACK? (20:33)

SENHORA (20:33)

 **Tonks**

Acho que ela tá batendo outra coisa (20:33)

Me manda o número do Sirius (20:34) ✓✓

 **Marlene**

VAI MANDAR NADA (20:34)

SAI (20:34)

EU VOU BLOQUEAR VOCÊS TRÊS (20:34)

 **Tonks** adicionou Sirius Black

 **Marlene**

Você não fez isso (20:35)

 **Sirius**

Que isso (20:35)

 **Marlene McKinnon** removeu Tonks

 **Marlene McKinnon** removeu Alice

 **Marlene McKinnon** removeu você

 **Autótrofas**

Alice, Lily e Tonks

Você criou o grupo " **Autótrofas** "

Fomos tombadas (20:38) ✓✓

Lily não estava acostumada a conspirações, mas amava quando participava de uma.


End file.
